A New Beginning For Two
by FrostQ
Summary: Future Trunks came back and lays eyes on the most beatiful creature he had ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I have reposted these chapters thanks to a review I received. I didn't realize my mistakes until they brought it under my attention. Thanks again.**

**Trunks 35**

**Pan 21**

**Bra 21**

**Goten 34**

**Mirai Trunks 25**

**Enjoy your read. Love you!**

A New beginning for two

Vegeta watched as his son exited the craft his mother had build for him. It has been too many years since he saw him. The cell games were good for him he has evolved into something stronger and much more dangerous to the wrong people. Vegeta got a sense of pride in him when he sensed his son's power level. The enormity of his power had increased tenfold. It was not that he wasn't proud of Trunks. He just wished he would train a little more than work all the time. When it came to Bra he was more than happy she didn't fight. She was always going out with Pan and he knew Pan was a great fighter just like her grandfather. He had to admit Goku is teaching her well. She could give Vegeta a run for his money.

Mirai Trunks jumped out of the craft and strode over to his father. He was tired he had been traveling through time a long while and wanted nothing more than to just rest a day or two. His father had changed. His hair was shorter which suit him very well. Mirai Trunks knew he looked like hell right now but didn't want to ruin a moment they might have.

"Where is my mother?" Vegeta gave him a puzzling look and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. As Mirai entered he was amazed at how nothing has changed at all, everything was in the same place as the previous time he was here. A small smile crawled over his lips as he saw his mother in front of the stove busy cooking. "I never thought I would see my mother standing in front of a stove cooking." Bulma spun around frightened at the sudden noise. She did not know what to make of this man in front of her. He looked like Mirai but she just couldn't believe it a slow tear roll over her cheek as she came and gave her second son a hug.

Bulma's heart was soaring; she thought she would never see him again. Realization fell on her like a ton of bricks. "Why are you here son?" Bulma sounded a little scared but had to look strong for him. "My mother, you died and I needed a place to be near family again so this is the first place I thought of, of course." Just then Bra and Pan entered through the door.

"Mom can pan and I borrow your…Trunks wow did your hair grow so fast and what's with the clothes you look cool enough for me to even notice you. What's up?" Bulma let out a laugh and ran towards her daughter and pushed her to Mirai. "Bra remembers when I told you about the future boy?" Bra nodded. "Well this is him Bra meet you're other older brother" Bra looked confused for a minute and Mirai looked nervous. Bra let out a squealed making him jump backwards. She jumped onto him hugging him tight. "I have another brother isn't it cool Pan?" Bra got of him grabbed him by the hand and took him to meet her best friend. Bra as always kept on talking while dragging him.

Mirai's eyes widened at the girl before him. She had on a tight pair of blue jeans with a top exposing her stomach red, of course. She wore a chain, an actual chain, around her waist. Her face was beautifully formed and she had the deepest pools of dark eyes he had ever seen. He was brought out of his trance when she spoke with a beautiful angelic voice. "Hi Mirai, nice to meet you I am Gohan's daughter" Trunks almost swallowed his tongue when he heard this. This heavenly creature was his mentor's daughter. It was almost too hard to believe. Pan had the same idea going through her head. 'There was definitely something more than just muscles to this Trunks.'

In the living room.

Bulma came into view with a tray filled with coffee and cookies. "Come son lets go talk, you too girls." They all sat down in the living room listening to each other as they told stories. That is until it was Mirai's turn to ask a question. "Pan how old are you?" Pan laughed, she wanted to ask him the same thing. "Well I am 21, you know I wanted to ask that as well because you seem so young" Trunks blushed a little and answered her question. "I am 25, time works a little different where I am from." They all thought it made pretty good sense. So they didn't question it further.

"So Mirai, dear, what are you planning on doing?" Bulma asked her eyes fixed on him. She really didn't mind him staying here at all. "Well mother the thing is I don't want to come and crash what you have here and I believe Trunks would be a little freaked out by me. So I thought I might go live in the woods, live of the land you know." Bulma's face contorted into a shocked expression. From behind him Vegeta spoke the words she was thinking. "Boy don't be daft you would not be crashing anything here." He couldn't believe how much his father had really changed. He truly was a changed man. "Well it is not just that I do want to intrude. I just need to do this and I want to do this"

Bulma sighed in defeat. "Well at least let me give you a house to live in and some furniture." Bulma stood up to go to her lab to get a capsule with a house stationed in it. She returned soon and gave it to him. "Thanks Mom." He stood up and exited the door to go and search for the perfect place to go live at. He was feeling at home already. Inside the house everyone was talking a bit when Pan shot up. "I know the perfect place for him to live at; I have been there loads of times. It's perfect!" she stormed out of the house and sped up in the direction Mirai Trunks was heading.

After a couple of minutes from leaving capsule corp. Mirai Trunks was already scanning the area when he sensed a familiar key coming up behind him. It was a combination of Gohan and Goku. He stopped and turned around to find the woman he was eyeing coming at him at full speed. Her eyes closed. She opened them to see Mirai Trunks waiting for her to catch up. "Hey Trunks I Thought I could show you a place to stay it has a river and very isolated so no one would bother you. It's really beautiful." He was in utter shock she was going to show him a place to stay. Hopefully she would visit a lot then.

"Sure." She nodded at flew in the direction of the place. After few minutes they landed and Mirai Trunks had to admit it looked really nice. She was right it was perfect. "Well it is yours, on one condition." Mirai Trunks turned to her suspicious of her intensions. Pan could only laugh at his expression. "Don't worry I won't do anything. It is just that this place is my thinking place so whenever I come here you can't chase me away, deal?" Mirai Trunks was relieved at the condition and was ecstatic about it.

Pan looked at her watch. "I better get home before dad kills me, he has gotten very protective. I will tell him to come and visit when he has time. Bye" Pan took off; Mirai Trunks just waved to her and could not believe a Gohan being over protective. He had to admit though; if he had such a beautiful daughter he would be as well. Mirai Trunks took out the capsule. He was ready to get his home fixed up.

**Okay so here the deal you review I put up the next chapter you don't I will just think it is horrible and stop it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi ya'll great to be writing to you again. Enjoy but please I just made this up as I go so something's may be confusing but if it comes down to it review and I promise to return to you in the next few chapters**_.

Pan was about 30 miles away from her house when her vision started to blur. Her mouth went dry and she was not able to keep her energy high enough to keep her in the air. She kept encouraging herself a bit more by saying ''only a few minutes more'' or ''you'll make it''. Unfortunately that was not the case. She only made it so far. When she started to descent to the ground and landed with a rather hard thud. Pan being the warrior she is didn't discourage. She kept on walking until her legs couldn't handle it. Stumbling, She grabbed on a nearby tree but wasn't strong enough to keep herself up as she fell face first to the ground. A last few words escaped her mouth before she completely passed out. ''Help me Trunks.''

Mirai was just happy with how things looked when he had this sudden urge to fly after Pan. Just to make sure she was alright. Instead he just searched for her ki. There was a dramatic pause when he felt her ki soar and a moment later fell. Without thinking he was down on one knee and shot with great force into the air in search of Pan.

After a few minutes he felt her energy near the ground he landed to get a better vantage point. So he searched on foot the next half hour until he heard a soft moan and saw Pan lying face first on the ground. He skidded to a stop next to her. Very gently he picked her up so she was facing him her back resting on her knee. He reached behind her and picked her up and flew her back to his house.

Mirai landed outside of his house when she squirmed in his grasp. He let her down to her feet so she could walk, since that's what she wanted. As soon as her feat hit the ground her legs gave way. Fortunate for her Mirai caught her just in time. She was about to protest when he picked her up and he cut her off. ''Pan would you stop whining and let me help you.'' He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Pan felt so safe in his arms the warmth his body was emanating was amazing. It didn't even matter that she was feeling like hell. She softly said ''thank you'' and snuggled back into his chest. Making Mirai blush a dark shade of red. He laid her down on his bed and went to call his mother for help. Only to be greeted by himself.

''Hello Trunks Briefs speaking.'' Mirai froze a minute but decided to muster up enough courage.

''Hi Trunks it's you...I mean me...I mean the future you.'' There was silence on the other end, when Trunks finally spoke up.

''Oh how cool what can I do you for?'' Mirai sighed in relief at Trunk's not freaking out.

''I need to speak with mother is she there?'' He could hear Trunks hear calling their mother a minute later she spoke.

''Hi sweetie what's up?'' His Mother's always cheery voice brought him some calmness.

''Mom its Pan she's sick'' Bulma thought for a minute and asked. ''What is the symptoms honey?'' Mirai looked over at Pan.

''Pan where are you ill?'' Pan looked at him hey eyebrows furrowed together hating to be treated like a baby. ''Well I can't see, I'm dizzy, my body feels broken and my insides feel like they're going to pop out at any minute...'' before she could finish she grabbed the nearest thing. Which luckily was the trash can and through up blood. ''And it seems like throwing up Blood'' Bulma heard everything and was frantic about the last part.

''Mirai put her in the guest room we'll be over soon. There may be something very wrongs with her. Call everyone there's a number book in the kitchen drawer'' the phone went silent with a beep.

The first to arrive was Bulma and Vegeta with Trunks and Bra short on their heels. The decided to fly for it would be faster. Next that came were Gohan and Videl. They were practically tearing though the house to get to Pan. It took her about half an hour to make them calm down. Mirai just stood there dumbfounded at Gohan. 'Pan wasn't joking when she said Gohan was protective of her.' He slightly blushed at the thought of having 'the talk' with Gohan over his daughter. The last to arrive was Goku, Chichi, Goten, Marron, Krillin and 18. Everyone went out doing their normal things. The woman except for Bulma went to the kitchen preparing food for the horde to eat. The girls all help Bulma including Mirai and the men went on talking about Fighting.

Everyone had practically agreed on staying there the night. Inside everywhere were sleeping bags and blankets and everything. The girls insisted on sleeping in the same room as Pan.

At dinner time everyone was eating as much as they hearts desired. Somehow food always brought the gang together. Later when everyone was done Mirai went outside to get some fresh air. He paid no attention to Vegeta resting on the house, outside. Vegeta eyes his son suspiciously the entire time. When the girls ki fell so did his or even when it rose so did his. He was pretty sure what the case was. He refrained from jumping to conclusions. That is until his son let out a tiny yelp. ''What is the matter boy?'' Mirai just looked at his father for a moment before speaking. ''Oh nothing my arm just got this chill through it and...'' They were cut off by Goku running out of the house.

''Stay away ahhh!'' Vegeta was looking annoyingly at Goku for interrupting. ''Kakarot grow a back bone what's got all riled up?'' Goku was vastly out of breath his hands on his knees. With his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Goku only got bits and pieces out. ''Bulma...Pan's arm...needle.'' Trunks fell over anime style but Vegeta's theory was just confirmed by him. He smirked and went inside to join the conversation. Mirai Trunks followed him with a very scared Goku hiding behind him.

A few minutes went by when Bulma came in closing Pan's door behind her. She slumped down the door. Vegeta watched his mate and went over to her gently picking her up by the shoulders and placed her in his seat. Mirai could not believe this man was his father. Goku was the one who asked the question they all burned to ask. ''So what's the verdict?'' Bulma sighed and looked at her long time friends.

''Well there's good and bad news. Bad news is this virus she got from space a couple of years ago it develops very slowly but when it hits, it's deadly she doesn't have long. The good news is there is a cure the ingredient I need is in a military base far north of here.'' Goku's face turned to confusion.

''So we'll go get it then'' Gohan spoke up but Goku placed a hand on his shoulder. ''No son you daughter and wife needs you now leave it to me and ... Mirai?'' Goku glanced in the direction of Mirai Trunks. Mirai only nodded, he would do anything to get Pan better. Everyone agreed but Bulma shared a little interesting bit of information with them afterwards.

''Goku the military...well it's the red ribbon army.'' Goku's face turned to shock and back to his famous innocent look. ''Wow I thought I took them out a long time ago.'' Goku placed a hand on his chin and became extremely happy. ''This should be fun come on Mirai'' Goku was so eager to see his former rivals he practically dragged Mirai after him. They were stopped by Vegeta. ''Kakarot a minute?'' Goku shrugged at Mirai and walked to the edge of the lake with Vegeta for privacy.

''What's wrong Vegeta?'' Goku said with the chirpy self. Vegeta gave him a skeptic look and begun. ''Kakarot my son and your granddaughter have made a bond subconsciously the problem is the weaker she gets the weaker he'll get. There hasn't been a bond this strong in over a millennium in the saiyan race.'' Goku was no beyond confused. ''So what's the problem then?'' Vegeta was starting to get annoyed. ''Kakarot! If she dies he will to. There is a reason that bond died out. It makes them the strongest they have ever been but it can easily destroy them both if one dies.'' Goku started to comprehend the gravity of the situation.

''Don't worry Vegeta I'll make sure he is alright.'' Goku turned around to find Mirai gone. Goku went back inside to find him speaking with Pan.

''Pan makes sure you survive long enough for us to get that herb'' Pan smiled sweetly at him. ''You know Trunks for someone who I only knew for about a day I feel I have known you my whole life.'' Mirai blushed a little hoping she didn't see it. ''We'll get you better.'' He stood up and gave her a kiss on her forehead. When he wanted to leave Pan grabbed him by the sleeve she told him to keep quiet and watch.

''You can come in Grandpa G.'' Goku came in with a grin as wide as the South Pole on his face. ''Sorry guys didn't mean to eavesdrop but you are so cute.'' Goku saw them blush and just laughed. ''Come on man we need to go.'' Goku and Mirai went outside once more and the finally took of north to the red ribbon army outpost, with Goku keeping a sharp eye on Mirai.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirai Trunks and Goku have been on the search for about an hour now. Nothing no facility no signs of one anything. ''Mirai what are your attentions towards my granddaughter?'' Mirai Trunks was taken by surprise when heard that. He wasn't even sure what he felt towards Pan. The connection they shared was more than just friendship. He just wasn't sure how to tell that to a girl you barley know.

''Uhm...well I don't even know myself. I just feel drawn.'' Goku let out a laugh and just looked innocent as ever before. Mirai Trunks were starting to get suspicious about the whole thing. He knew when Goku made those gestures he was hiding something. ''Goku?'' There was no time to reply when Mirai Trunks gripped his sides and took a large dip to the ground ''ahhh!'' Goku was fast to react and caught Mirai Trunks by his collar before he fell too far. He let them descend to the ground.

''Mirai are you alright?'' Goku had a look of worry on his face he knew the consequences of bringing him along but he promised to keep Trunks safe.

''I'm just fine Goku, but this isn't.'' Mirai Trunks looked down at his hands, Goku following his gaze. Mirai Trunk's hands had blood all over it. It was worse than he thought. Something just happened to Pan. Goku gritted his teeth they had to keep moving not a few minutes passed and Trunks was back on his feet. ''Let's fly.'' Goku contemplated the situation in his mind a bit. He was torn.

'_I should probably tell him what Vegeta told me. The downside is that they might get killed when denying their feelings. Mirai Trunks was a good boy but he might freak out and run. It's hard to tell someone their future.' _Goku laughed to himself seeing the irony. _'We'll he told me mine I might as swell tell him his. Besides Mirai knows what happens when you fiddle with destiny.' _

Mirai just looked at Goku as if he had grown an extra head. "Goku what's up with you?" Goku smiled and waved his hands in front of his face. "Nothing Mirai, I need you to answer a question I have though." Mirai just nodded. Goku sat down on the ground and Mirai followed.

"What did you feel when you exposed my future to me all those years ago.'' Mirai was beyond confused but thought there was a method to his madness. "Well Goku to tell you the truth. I didn't know I just knew I needed to tell you, to make your future better." Goku took in a sharp breath. _'It was now or never.'_

"In that case Mirai, I guess it is my turn to tell you yours." Mirai was taken back. "What!" Curiosity won him over and he skidded nearer and nearer to Goku.

"Mirai, you and Pan, there is something there and before you interrupt me listen what I have to say. You feel your energy rising and falling as we speak, you cough up blood and your arm went numb when Pan got a shot. Tell me what that is?" Mirai was starting to get what the problem was. "I have the same illness as Pan!" Goku fell over and slammed his hand against his forehead. "Oh my, this is going to be hard." Goku sat up and mewled over his thoughts and decided a straight answer would be best.

"No you're fine for the time being. When you first saw Pan, and correct me if I am wrong. You felt absolute bliss, like she was the only person in the world." Mirai was starting to apprehend where this conversation was going. "When you weren't with her you felt compelled to go and see her. There is also the fact that you knew instantly that she was not well." Mirai was freaked out at Goku's spot on interpretation. "Ho...How did you know that?" Goku did not have a great knowledge of the saiyans. That was more Vegeta's area of expertise but tried to let him know without shocking the living hell out of him.

"Remember I and Chichi have been married now for a long time, she is my life. What I am trying to say is she is your mate." Mirai cocked his head sideways. "Chichi?" Goku let out a chuckle. "NO! Pan is." Mirai Trunks didn't talk further he saw something in a huge hollow out tree. He stood up and walked pass Goku. Goku gave him a puzzling look. _'Did he not just understand what I just told him? This is serious stuff'_ Goku rushed after him.

"Uh Mirai did you not just heard what I said?" Goku was so confused he didn't even know strait from crooked. Mirai did not turn to look at Goku but answered his question. "Goku I fully comprehend the situation. Thanks to your info I feel even a greater need to save her. That's when I saw this." Mirai stood in front of a tree huge from the outside. It still held all his leaves but the tree was hollowed out. He could see light through a crack of the wood. He lifted his arm and punched a whole right through the door. Leaving nothing but a gaping hole in the trunk.

Goku looked through the hole. ''A door?'' they walked together slowly not caring what happened. The red ribbon was nothing compared to them. They both took a flight of stairs down till they came to a door. Faces serious they glanced to one another. Goku nodded and opened the door. The room was large with pillars everywhere holding the structure in place. It was empty and didn't see a reason to be alert. They didn't sense anyone near.

''Trunks don't worry we are alone.'' Goku walked down the hall. At the end he could see a glass vase with the herb. They were excited and started sprinting to it. Half way there was a crack and the walls started closing in. Goku and Mirai being fast enough braced themselves. Their backs were against each other, hands strait. The tried to hold back the walls but they just seemed to keep o coming. "Goku go get the herb I'll be fine. Go before the walls crush the vase with it." Goku left his position and ran, while Mirai was now standing arms outstretched by his sides.

Mirai felt like everything in his body was giving way the walls crushing his bones. All that went through his head was Pan and not being able to save her because he was too weak to even stop a couple of walls. He let out a scream that bounced off the walls and he went super, denting the walls. The energy was coming off in waves as he let that push the walls back instead of pure strength. Once he saw Goku getting the herb he fell to the ground out for the count.

Goku grabbed the herb tucked it in his gi belt. He could see the walls getting closer to Mirai's collapsed body. "No you don't!" Goku yelled he held up his eyes targeting a kamehameha at the walls creating a tunnel for him to run through. Goku knelt next to Trunks. With his instant transmission he was back at the house.

''Bulma!'' Goku yelled as he was entering with Mirai over his shoulder. Bulma grabbed the herb out of Goku's belt and laid Mirai down on the couch.

Half an hour later

Bulma stood over Pan with the needle and antidote. Mirai Trunks came stumbling to the room just as Bulma said. ''Let's hopes this work'' and she inserted the needle. She looked over to her other son and smiled. "So I think the lot of us is going to leave. Is it alright if she stays here? The fresh air would do her well." Mirai just nodded his consent. Trunks help Mirai into his room sometime between him walking to his room and the guest room he passed out again.

Vegeta walked into Pan's room he was her tutor in all things saiyan. He placed an envelope on the bedside table. He was about to walk out when she spoke to him. "Vegeta where is Mirai?" He gave her a smile and sat down on the bed next to her. "He is sleeping. We are leaving so don't so anything stupid." She smiled at him. She wanted to say something but puked in the trash can next to the bed.

"Vegeta sir, you really love Bulma do you not?" He didn't say anything he just stared at her for being so foreword. "You once told me that she was your world in more ways than once. You also said that you knew from Namek that she was special." He just nodded at her. Pan gave him a smile. "Sleep brat." He was almost at the door when he heard her last words fading away as she fell asleep. "That is how I feel about your son Mirai and…"


	4. Chapter 4

**House in the woods**

Mirai woke up the next morning to the delicious smell of food on the table. He walked into the kitchen and saw piles of food spread out ripe for the picking. He walked over to where a note was attached.

_Mirai Trunks_

_Bulma: This not is from almost everyone so please try to keep pace. Keep safe and well. We want to see you at the party in a few days. I will call with the details. _

_Vegeta: Watch out for her brat or I will hunt you down._

_Chichi: I made this food so eat and leave some for Pan. Awe great grandbabies._

_Trunks: Hey man. Listen Pan has a boyfriend he may come and seek her so be on guard. He is rather abusive but since Pan's as strong as us she doesn't feel it. Win her over man, you have my blessing. _

_Love From everyone. _

Mirai blushed at the note, especially of the part where Trunks encouraged him. And Chichi was the worst of all. He still needed to break the news to Pan about the 'mate' thing. Mirai decided to go and get some fire wood because it seemed it might come and rain later. The possibility the power could go out was rather large as well. After stuffing his mouth he was gone, leaving Pan a significant amount of food, with a note telling her to eat.

**At Capsule Corp**

Trunks was watching TV when the door bell rang through the house. He groaned and went to open the door. His mother and sister were out shopping and his father outside training in the yard. So he was left. Trunks was less than pleased to see who was at the door.

"Jason." Trunks could not stand this guy. He was obnoxious and an abusive pig. Jason on the other hand was in the same boat as Trunks. Just as Trunks could not stand Jason, Jason could not stand Trunks.

"So where is that babe of a girlfriend of mine?" Jason said with a sadistic smile. He knew what Trunks was capable of so he only engaged into verbal sparring with the man. Jason was a patient man at these moments. He knew he could always lash out at Pan later. Trunks just shrugged. Jason got impatient and pushed past Trunks in the house and yelled for her. "Pan! Babe your love is here." He felt an arm on his shoulder and turned to look at Trunks.

"She isn't here Jason. Now would you leave your smelling up my house?" Jason was becoming more rigid by the moment and went to the front door. "I see what's going on rich boy. Pan is seeing you aren't she." Trunks just smile at him. "You could say that" Jason growled at walked out, he heard the door slam behind him. He didn't mind that Pan wasn't there he saw by the phone the address of the place she was.

Trunks on the other hand saw him looking at the address. He cursed under his breath when his father came inside. "Watch your mouth brat." Trunks apologized and picked up the phone to call Mirai and warn him that Pan's sadistic boyfriend was on his way.

**House in the woods**

Pan woke up to the phone ringing in her ear and cursed. She was puzzled at who would put a phone in a bedroom, for crying out loud. She picked it up.

"Pan here" Trunks spoke so quickly she needed to ask him to slow down. He repeated what he said.

"Hey Pan, your boyfriends coming to visit I think. So be careful, I know you don't feel it when he hits you but you're still weak." Trunks was about to start rambling again but Pan cut him off.

"Trunks don't worry I'll be fine. I was planning on breaking up with him anyway." She heard Trunks sigh with relief and said goodbye.

"Bye Trunks" She could not help but smile at her friend.

Pan glanced around the room but it swayed a little. She shook her head and entered the bathroom to take a nice shower. She was contemplating on how to make Mirai notice her without looking trashy. Luckily for her Bra and Marron had the brains to pack something hot and still decent. She could always relay on them for anything. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She had on a sundress and a white flower in her coal black hair. She wore no make-up. She was naturally beautiful, though she didn't think so. Pan walked into the kitchen to see the food he left her and smiled. She was starving after disposing of a few days food in one afternoon. She ate greedily ready to make Mirai hers when she remembered Vegeta had left her a note.

Pan excited ran to the guest room and opened the envelope.

_Pan _

_You and Mirai are destined to be with one another._

_He loves you._

_Vegeta_

Pan was overjoyed but still she needed to get Mirai to say it himself. She hasn't talked to him really since he arrived. First things first she needed to break it off with Jason. She couldn't deny it he was abusive but her judgment was much clouded, since what he did never hurt.

Today was a different story she was weak of energy and the slightest punch could leave a bruise. Pan was startled when the window next to her flew open. It was pouring out side.

She walked out to the living room and took a seat in the sofa. It wasn't five minutes when the lights flickered of. She grumbled and went to get some candles in the kitchen. She searched through everything until she found some matches with the white candle. Pan had this strange feeling of being watched. Her heartbeat started beating faster. She slowly lit the candle, only to stare into the eyes of Jason standing in front of her. She screamed and dropped the candle.

"What do you want Jason?" She made sure the kitchen island was well placed between them. "You hurt me Pan." Jason said a mocking tone in his voice. They slowly walked in circles around the islands. It was dark out so the only light that came was from the burning candle on the floor and the lightning that struck now and then. There was something in Jason's eyes that had her freaked.

"Pan where is my kiss?" Pan got a shiver down her spine. The words held something possessive and evil. She was weak but mustered up enough strength just in case she needed to run. "There will be no kisses we are through." Jason led out a sharp growl and reached for her over the counter. She took off out of the kitchen and down the hall. He was short on her heels when she tripped and fell. She turned around that she was sitting and looking at him.

There was another flash of lighting and light entered the hallway from the window and he was gone. Pan hated being so weak but it looked like she would have to act on normal woman defensive maneuvers. She felt strong arms on her shoulders. Pan was picked off the floor and pushed against the wall. She looked into Jason's eyes. They were nothing but black pools. Pan felt a hand sliding up her leg and under her dress.

"Jason I wasn't planning on giving you my virginity before and surely not now." Pan lifted her knee and hit him between the legs and took off to the front door. Jason growled in approval. He liked a little hunt. She was slow and he finally reached her. He got her by the hair he pushed her to her knees.

Not letting go he walked around to face her. "That wasn't very nice babe." He laughed and hit her in the face hard. She collapsed on the floor. Lip busted. He connected his foot with her side sending her sliding to the far end of the room. Somehow they ended up in the room opposite the living room. Pan stood up almost all energy drained from her body but still going strong. He was in front of her in a split second. Pan saw the inevitable and braced her for the last punch her body would withstand tonight.

There was a loud crack of thunder but no contact with the fist. She looked up to see a blue jacket and black shirt in front of her face. Jason looked bewildered his fist was connected with Mirai's shirt. "Trunks? How did you get here so fast?" Mirai held no emotion he just stared at the man. Who was hurting what was his. Reality dawned on Jason as he saw Mirai's long hair. "You're not Trunks." Trunks grabbed him by his still outstretched hand. "Correct." He pulled Jason forward landing a kick in his stomach making him fly through all the walls and land on the wet grass outside.

Jason watched wide eyed at this man walking towards him. He was showing no emotion except anger. Jason being smart ran for it. Trunks was about to go after him when he remembered Pan in one of the rooms.

When he reached her she wasn't looking at him or even standing. She was just staring to the floor beneath her. He was unsure of what to do but when she looked up his insecurity was replaced by relief. Pan had tears in her eyes but smiled. "Thank You."

Mirai walked her into the living room setting her down on one of the couches. Mirai quickly lit a fire. "Excuse me?" He walked to the hole in the wall and pushed a book rack in front of it, so no wind or rain could gain entry.

Mirai went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When he returned Pan was huddled in front of the fire warming her up a bit. She glowed in the warmth of the fire. It was mesmerizing to him. Shaking of the feeling, he went to sit by her side.

"Trunks thanks again." Mirai looked at her sadness was welling up in him. "Pan I am sure if you had your strength that you would have kicked his ass." She smiled at him blushing slightly. Nervously he wet a cloth with the alcohol and brought it to her lip. He didn't want to touch her. The heat radiating from her was already testing his self control. The few times his hand came into contact with lips were by accident. He was shortly done with the cuts on her face.

"Anywhere else bruises?" Mirai asked hoping this was all the damage that bastard did. She shook her head 'no'. This was exactly what he was afraid of. She lifted her dress exposing her thigh Jason came in contact with. It was huge bruise blue and purple reaching up to the entire side of her mid section. He had to contain the growl that threatened to rear its ugly head.

"We need to get you out of these clothes." She nodded. When he was in the bathroom he grabbed some of his. "I'll give you some privacy." He stated and turned around. Mirai gave her some gray sweats and an oversized white t-shirt. "Trunks you can look now."

Mirai had to admit she looked good in these oversized clothes. He pushed the thought aside, gesturing for her to lie down on the couch. She complied and lay down. He lifted the shirt slightly trying not to blush as his fingers scraped the underline of her bra.

"This is going to be cold." Mirai warned. He had put some salve on his hand and rubbed it over the bruise. She shivered slightly. After he was done she propped herself on her elbows, their eyes connecting. Fire and desire boiling up in them.

The space between them lessened until Mirai had his lips fully on hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. Their tongues danced together in sweet rhythms. Mirai pushed her back until he was lying onto of her. She squirmed under the pressure of his body. Her side hurt like hell. He reacted fast and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I guess we should stop." He said sheepishly an a little disappointed. Pan noticed this and kissed him again reassuring Mirai that she was alright. "Only until I have my strength back, then I would be happy to continue." He placed a kiss on her forehead. The two of them talked the night away into the wee morning. Just happy to be in one another's presence.

**I want another chapter so fingers crossed.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**NO LEMON JUST HINTING.**_

_**And a little touching.**_

Mirai just woke up from the best night he ever had. He silently kept over to the guest room where Pan slept. He didn't trust his saiyan urges just yet to have her sleep next to him. She was out like a candle not even rolling over when he touched her. She was really worn out from the attack.

Mirai smiled to himself and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He was just about finished when he heard a loud crash. Mirai ran towards the living room he was aggravated with what he saw. Jason was there with some of his buddies. They knocked over the book case covering the hole in the wall.

Mirai just sighed. ''Guys come on the house already a mess I don't want to the damage.'' Jason was beyond cocky thinking he was so tough in front of his friends. ''See guys I told you this weird haired freak were weak.'' Mirai just watched as the guys laughed at him. "Really now you didn't say that last night." He walked towards the intruders not missing a step. Jason's eyes were clouded with fear. He could remember what the man did to him by a simple kick.

Outside...

Vegeta landed outside of his sons house with the second half of Pan's medicine. He scanned the area scrutinizing everything, especially the gaping hole in the side of the house. He heard a loud crash from inside the house. Just when he was starting to power up someone went flying through the window next to the front door, followed by several others.

Mirai came out dragging Jason by his shirt after him. The men including Jason quickly took off. Jason decided no girl was worth getting his ass kicked like that. Vegeta watched with an amused expression as the men took off. His son paying no attention to him, Vegeta cleared his throat. Mirai glanced over to his father.

''Hey Dad.'' Vegeta smirked at his son. ''Seems you're already protecting what's yours.'' Mirai just nodded in response. ''Your mother sends this. It is the second half of Pan's medicine.'' Mirai took it from his father and walked with him to the house.

Vegeta stopped dead at the door. The house looked like a war zone. ''What have you been doing?'' Mirai for once looked properly at his surroundings before realizing what his father meant. ''Oh nothing father.'' Vegeta glared at his son shaking his head. ''The best thing about having a genius for a mother is this.'' Vegeta walked over to a panel beside the door and pushed a button. Down the hallway came cleaning bots.

Mirai glanced thanks to his father and went to wake Pan. She must have been really drained if she didn't wake from al the noise. Mirai went to sit by Pan on the bed. He gently strokes a hair out of her face. ''Wake up sweetheart.'' she slightly stirred.

Vegeta watched this display of affection. He quirked an eyebrow at his son. ''Sweetheart? Really son?'' Mirai just smiled innocently. Behind them Pan spoke in a sleepy voice. ''Shut up Vegeta.'' He smiled at his student and gave a quick reply. ''Well at least you have taste son. Now if you would excuse me I have training bots with my name on them. See you.''

Vegeta went out the front door leaving the love birds. Pan was still lying on the bed feeling groggy. She looked at him with sparkling eyes and smiled. She was so content with him here with her. He radiated the feeling of safe the feeling of completeness. All she wanted was to be with him, be one with this amazing selfless being of a man. The man...no this saiyan she fell in love with in the shortest amount of time. One thing that puzzled her though was why he didn't let her sleep with him in his bed. Why the guest room?

Mirai pulled out the needled with the last of her meds. He swallowed a deep lump in his throat lifted her arm and inserted the needle. Pan closed her eyes tightly and tried concentrating on his warm hands on her arm, not the pain. His warm teasing magnificent breath taking touch. She blushed slightly at the thought. Mirai looked at the redness on her cheeks. It was so cute to him but he needed to gain a control on his primitive urges. Fortunate for him Pan spoke cutting his train of thought.

''Trunks why didn't you let me sleep with you in your room?'' Her voice was so innocent that it almost destroyed it resolve. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. ''My mother dialogued saiyan behaviour and customs. She even filed what would happen if one lost their control in simple lust. The first time they mate they become pregnant but since we're not pure saiyans you might not get pregnant. In the file she said human on saiyan birth is normal but saiyan on saiyan birth leaves the female almost dead. I can't risk me losing control Pan. There is just too big a risk'' Those last words were a mere whisper to her. Pan was raging mad how could he deny what he felt over a simple thing as a fear for her? It was ridiculous to say the least. The report said almost dead not dead. Pan thought he was over reacting

Pan shot out of bed still wearing Trunks' clothes. ''I need chocolate.'' Mirai was confused by this why did she want chocolate? ''What?'' Pan just looked at him. She was supposed to get ready, the party was today. ''Well Trunks chocolate calms me down especially melted.'' Pan was undressing in front of him. Mirai just looked at her she was wearing red underwear. She was so beautiful to those deep blue eyes. What sends his self-control slivering was the fact that what he told her didn't have an effect. She was casually getting dressed but he could see she was mad.

''Pan what are you doing?'' Mirai was on his feet. Pan had a look in her eyes that showed 'wasn't it obvious?' ''Well I'm getting dressed for the party.'' Mirai was getting agitated. ''No Pan I mean why are you acting what I just told you meant anything?'' Pan face was boiling with rage.

''What Trunks? Huh? I am mad okay maybe because you won't touch me longer than five minutes Without finding a reason to leave me by myself!'' Mirai stomped out of the room to catch his breath. The heat in the room was overpowering. He went into the kitchen to make Pan her melted chocolate. If that really calms her down than he needed to do it, just in case. She wasn't wrong but he wasn't either he just didn't want to hurt her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Pan walking into the kitchen. ''Eat up. We need to leave soon.'' He didn't look at her for the entire time only when she spoke. ''Thanks.'' her voice held a hint of resentment and sadness. When he turned around his breath was taken away and those painful urge he got increased tenfold. She was wearing a dark green mini skirt with black stilettos tied around the ankle. Her shirt was a buttoned up shirt also black neatly tucked in. The first few buttons undone showing of her white lace bra. Mirai had to swallow really hard to regain consciousness.

''We need to go.'' Pan said as she walked out the front door and doing up the rest of her shirt. Mirai caught her wrist clearly she had some of her strength back because she ripped her had out of his grip. ''How bout we go to the party enjoy ourselves and come back. No talking no touching so I won't be able to waver your resolve.'' Pan took off in the air.

At the party almost leaving time...

Pan had been ignoring Mirai the whole time they were there. She has been walking in circles around him the entire time now. It was annoying him to say the least. She danced earlier and it felt like she was taunting him. That's when his Father talked to him while he watched her sway.

_Flashback _

''_What is with you boy? She hasn't you scent yet. Why didn't you take her already?'' Mirai walked back inside with his father for a little privacy. ''Father you know what happens to saiyan to saiyan...'' Vegeta cut him off. ''Yes I know. You are still pathetic in the fact. Don't you think saiyans would have died out a long time ago if our females were that weak to not handle birth.'' Mirai had to admit Vegeta had a point but still. "Father but she will still be hurt. I don't think she knows what will happen if she gets pregnant." _

_Vegeta was angry with his idiot of a son. "Boy you need to calm down she knows all about saiyan births or whatever you want to call it. She fully understands what the consequences are. You should know if a male rejects a saiyan female she will get the image of not being worthy of being utterly repulsive in their eyes."Mirai wanted to speak but his father won't let him. "Tonight will be a full moon. You know what that means. So fix it Son!" Mirai didn't talk further his father had a point. _

_Mirai had no idea that is what happened earlier. __**It made perfect sense to him now. Why she got**__**so mad so fast. She thought I was not interested or ashamed to be seen with her. I have to fix this. **_

_End flashback_

It was eight at night when Pan walked upstairs to the bathroom but only to bump into a certain violet haired man. ''Pan we need to...'' Pan took a fist full of his clothes and pulled him close. Her breath tingling his lips. He couldn't handle this. His father was right a full moon. He watched it the entire time but when she got in the house it was as if she was his pray and he the hunter. Mirai knew he needed to right his wrongs through words not actions if given the choice. ''I decided to go home to my parent's house tonight since there I will also have no special moments."

She stalked by him up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs she was stopped pressed up against a wall. All she could see was the wall in front of her face she was pressed up against.

''So you want to be touched?'' Pan was struggling against the firm grip he had on her. His voice was as pleasant as always. The deep husky tone sends shivers up her spine. Her back pressed up to his chest was making her mind cloud over. ''Maybe like this?'' Mirai's hand stroked up her knee his finger played at the bottom of her skirt until it slid under it. His hand moved from the side of her leg to between the cold wall and her warm inner thigh. Pan let an involuntary moan escape her lips. "Trunks not here." Pan said through her teeth trying to get some of her rationality back.

Mirai turned her around and whispered in her ear. "Fine." Mirai took Pan's hand and headed outside to wear Goku sat. He bent down to whisper into the warrior's ear. Goku gave him a grin. "Sure guys." Goku stood up laid his hand on Mirai's shoulder, brought two fingers to his head and was gone.

They reappeared in the little house in the woods next to the river. Mirai and Pan just stood stiff next to each other facing Goku. "Now you kids have fun. Me? I have a wife to attend to." In the next split second Goku was gone.

Mirai and Pan just stood still. As if there went a bell of Mirai had Pan pushed up back against the wall. Kisses and moans were heard throughout the woods that night. That night of the full moon, everyone had their fill. Goku with his black haired goddess, Chichi. Vegeta with his aqua queen, Bulma. Trunks with his sun, Marron. (A:N I had to pair him with someone.) Goten with his rain. Bra.

Mirai had Pan in his arms holding her tight. "I thought you said there was too big a risk?" Mirai looked down at pan for a moment and replied. "I decided your worth it."

**End**


End file.
